Starting from Everything
by Empress-JEH
Summary: Nanami Haruka. The centre of the universe for multiple men, even if they don't know it themselves. She's the prodigy composer that everyone wants. Yet, this female just doesn't get it. Guess why. Because she's Haruka; incredibly dense but sweet Haruka. But is composing all she really does? Curious? Why don't you take a look. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Uta no Prince-sama nor any of the songs mentioned.**

 _( **Bold** )_ \- English translation

* * *

 _ **Saotome Academy**_

Within the walls of the Master Course dormitories of Saotome Academy. Haruka Nanami, their renown Goddess of Music, could be seen walking through the halls, softly singing under hear breath, while she carried a package full of music sheets. A wide smile brightened her already sun-kissed eyes. _I hope they'll like the new songs I've composed~_.

With the thought, she started to sing a new song;

 _"This is for all the independent ladies~_  
 _Let's go_  
 _Naneun namja eobsi jal sara ( **I can live well without a man** )_

Haruka's eyes sparkled at the familiar language.

 _Geureoni jasini eobseumyeon ( **So if you're not confident** )_  
 _Nae gyeote ojireul ma ( **Don't come to me** )_

She started slowly swinging to a beat only she could hear.

 _Naneun hamburo nal an para ( **I don't sell myself** )_  
 _Waenyamyeon nan ( **Easily because** )_  
 _I don't need a man, I don't need a man (What?)_  
 _I don't need a man, I don't need a man (jinjja) ( **Really?** )_  
 _I don't need a man, I don't need a man (jeongman) ( **For real?** )_  
 _I don't need a man, I don't need a man_  
 _Naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara ( **I can live well without a man** )"_

 _Song: I Don't Need a Man by Miss A_

Realizing that she had arrived in front of STARISH's practice room, she paused her singing in order to knock the door. Not hearing a thing, Haruka carefully opened the door and peaked inside. Her eyes softened at the sight of seven exhausted men sprawled out on the floor. She scanned the room and found their senpai's lounging on some nearby couches. Sneakily shuffling into the room, she sat on the bench nearest to the grand piano and placed down her compositions.

Kotoboki Reiji was the first to notice her arrival after she had sat down, "Eh? Kouhai-chan? Gomen, I didn't seem to hear you enter~!"

Kotobuki-senpai bounded towards her, easily weaving through the crowd on the floor, and gave her a tight squeeze, "Ara! I was hoping you'd turn up sooner~"

Haruka reciprocated the bright sunny smile thrown her way from all the know attentive men, "Ah gomenasai! Ringo-sensei needed some help with the arrangements for tonight."

Quickly rearranging her music sheets, she handed Kotobuki-senpai his specific compositions, earning another bright smile and a 'thank you'.

Standing up, Haruka made her way around the room, passing the specific music sheets to their respective artists.

"I shall write lyrics that will please the muses princess." Cecil-san proudly beamed.

"Thanks Nanami." Ittoki-kun grinned brightly.

The next person boldly grabbed her hand, kissing the back gently, "Beautiful music as always, Little Lamb."

At the flirty smile and airy complement Haruka deeply blushed. A moment later, an obnoxious voice boomed throughout the room. _Uh-oh. Not again_. Saotome Shining jumped from behind a large painting on the wall. _How many passageways are there?!_

"Miiiiiiissssss Nanamiii~ Tooo my office pleeaaassseee.", the President ordered as he pranced out the room in his usual style.

Quickly handing out the rest of her compositions, Haruka bid farewell and promised to be back soon.

"Don't forget about the dinner tonight Haru-chan~!"

Nodding towards Shinomiya-san, Haruka hastily exited the room, rushing through the hallways towards the president's office.

* * *

By the time Haruka had arrived, she was slightly puffing. Standing up right, she rearranged her appearance to make herself more presentable. Taking a deep breath, Haruka firmly knocked the large wooden double doors. She almost jumped when they had opened by themselves. But what greeted her sight almost made her faint. _Why does it have to be now?_

"Miiiissss Nanaaamii, may I introoduccceee-"

Haruka interrupted with a shaky voice, "Miyuki-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saotome Academy**_

A shocked silence followed her word but didn't last long. Shining, as always, being the first one to recover continued his speech with a sharp gleam on his sun glasses, "Yeeessss, Miss Nanamii. It seeemsss that moi doon't need to explain. Haaavvve fun Misss Nanamii."

With his purpose fulfilled, Shining skipped onto the ledge of his office's window and jumped onto the awaiting helicopter. _If I didn't know any better, you'd think that he was avoiding the subject in general._

When his laughter was out of ear shot, Haruka tackled Miyuki into a bear hug, making both teacher's freeze.

"Nanami, how do you know her?" Hyuuga sensei asked curiously.

Haruka's wide eyes flew to him as she stuttered, "I-um-it's-uh-she's my-err-"

Saving her imouto from the explaining, Miyuki took over, "Haruka is my protégé."

If not for their intense stares towards them, Haruka would've giggled at their hanging jaws. Instead, she just nodded her head in confirmation.

Releasing Miyuki from her death grip, she entwined her hands behind her back, softly rocking on her heels, "It's… a long story..." she glanced back to her long-time mentor.

Ringo sent a wary glance towards his college. Sighing dully, he replied while stepping towards the door, "And unfortunately, we don't exactly have the time," he glanced at the wall clock, "yet."

Miyuki nodded and said, "Don't worry about a guide."

Seeing the two teacher's questioning gazes, she elaborated, "I'll find my way around myself."

Haruka noted the worried stare directed towards her idol and quickly said, "It's alright. I'll show her around if she needs."

Both teacher's nodded towards the young composer, then all four exited the room, walking down the hall; the teachers going towards their respective offices and Miyuki tagged along with Haruka towards her protégé's room. Miyuki spotted the 'female only' sign on top of the next interlinking hallway and raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't realize they took their rule so seriously."

Haruka blinked at her companion, "Well… it seems to me that all schools, besides yours, are structured this way. Maybe not all have the 'no love' rule, but they all certainly seem insistent on separating the genders."

Miyuki nodded in agreement, "Still… sometimes it's a pity that there are barriers like that. Doesn't it make sense that inspiration comes from all sides. After all, aren't most songs dedicated for the opposite gender?"

"Hmmm true. But I suppose it also provides a distraction to both. I think that's why they insist on separating us."

Miyuki gave a small smirk at a sudden thought, "You haven't been a distraction, have you Haru-chan~?"

Haruka deeply flushed at the implications of her companions words, "What?! Of c-course n-not!"

Her protégé's naïve denial made her grin brightly. Miyuki squealed in delight bringing Haruka into another crushing bear hug, "I almost forgot how cute you are~!"

If it was even possible, Haruka blushed even brightwe. She instead focused on the slim arms around her and buried her face into Miyuki's breast quietly whining, "Onee-sama!"

Laughing in glee, Miyuki made her way towards Haruka's room, carefully noting the multiple pair of piercing eyes following them from the neighbouring building's floor-to-ceiling window. _Interesting._


End file.
